


Paparazzi

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew have to get used to extra attention when they return to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Paparazzi  
> Pairing: Leonard McCoy/Jim Kirk  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: The crew have to get used to extra attention when they return to Earth  
> Notes: Written in response to pictures posted at the jim_and_bones community on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"We made the social column again."

Jim smiles. They've all been photographed several times since their return to earth. He's had a lot of attention as has Chekov. Apparently the public can't get enough of what they're dubbing the boy genius.

"It's a horrible one of me, Jim. I look like like I've been drinking. I've still got my mic on so it must have been after one of those interviews Starfleet scheduled for us."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

Jim walks around the table and looks over Bones' shoulder. "Oh God."

"That's comforting, Jim, thanks."

"Not your picture, mine. It's terrible."

Bones doesn't explain that he was slightly mesmerised by Jim's picture even though he's having breakfast with the real thing. "Yeah. Poor you with your kissable lips and beautiful eyes. They should really make you wear a mask or a bag over your head or something."

Jim kisses Bones' cheek and uses the distraction to steal a strawberry. "Very funny. I meant the wrinkles on my forehead. I didn't think they were that noticeable. I hadn't shaved either."

Bones pushes back his chair a little so he can pull Jim onto his lap. He kisses him and licks some of the juice from the strawberry off Jim's chin. "First, don't steal my food. Second, I like the slightly scruffy look you've got going on. Third, the wrinkles aren't that bad and they certainly don't detract from your... look."

"Admit it, you were going to say gorgeousness or handsomeness." Jim picks up a strawberry and feeds it to Bones. "I guess I'm starting to show my age. Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?"

"Of course. That's a two way street you know. I'll always be older. Seriously sticking my picture next to yours makes me look terrible. Look at the caption."

"Also spotted was Dr Leonard McCoy. What's wrong with that?"

"Don't mind me, just being grumpy. It's like here's Captain Kirk and also this guy."

"I wouldn't have even been on the ship without you. It's not your best photo but you're hardly hideous. I happen to like that navy shirt, you never button it all the way up and it's like you're teasing me. I like undoing the few buttons you do manage to close."

"Yeah and you like frustrating me with layered clothes."

Jim looks at the screen again. "You're wearing the chain I bought you."

"Yeah. I know the whole world doesn't know about us but I like wearing it."

"Should we tell? The social columns would love it. We could be caught kissing somewhere."

Bones shakes his head. "Not yet. Gotta tell Joanna first. I don't want her finding out about you from anyone else."

"You done with this page?"

"Most definitely."

Jim clicks on the screen to bring up the next article. "Oh my God."

Bones looks at the screen. "I think we're about to become old news."

"Seriously, Bones, I don't think I'll be able to look at Sulu in the same way again."

"Me either. I'm his Doctor and I haven't seen that much before. At least Scotty still has his clothes on."

Jim smiles as he clicks through the pictures. "They look really happy together. I didn't know about those two."

"Some people like their privacy. It must be recent enough though. No room for romance when we were under attack."

"Plenty of time now though."

Bones slides his hand up Jim's leg. "Back to bed?"

"You have the best ideas."


End file.
